The Star
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: I just need to. LuHan pergi? "Misalnya saja, ada ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang di langit, kalau hanya hilang satu tentu tidak akan masalah. Bukankah begitu seharusnya?" "Ini sebuah rasi bintang. Ketika satu saja menghilang, apa mereka akan tetap sama?" Aku mencoba mengerti, tapi rasanya tetap sakit.
1. The Longing

**Title: The Star**

**Author: Kyuminjoong**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: Brothership, Hurt/ Comfort**

**.**

**An EXO Fiction**

**.**

**Warning: Luhan centric, may be typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

_**cetak miring**_** = pembicaraan menggunakan bahasa Cina**

_**cetak miring**_** + rata tengah = kalimat dari **_**scene**_** yang sudah berlalu atau bagian dari **_**flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

LuHan tengah duduk bersandar di dalam mobil SUV milik sahabatnya—LaoGao. Pria bertubuh mungil itu tampak memejamkan mata, raut lelah tampak jelas di wajahnya yang pucat.

LuHan nyaris saja tertidur kalau bukan karena ponselnya yang berdering di balik saku celananya. Diliriknya layar ponsel yang menyala terang, ada nama Se Hun di sana.

"Ya, Hunni?" Luhan mengatur suaranya, mencobanya membuatnya tidak terdengar parau.

"Hyung! Coba cek artikel terbaru tentangmu. Sekarang."

SeHun terdengar gusar, LuHan tahu ada yang tidak benar.

"Tunggu sebentar," LuHan berujar pada SeHun sebelum menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dan beralih pada LaoGao yang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"_Hei, boleh pinjam ponselmu sebentar?"_

"_Tentu."_

Begitu mendapat ponsel LaoGao di tangannya, LuHan melakukan seperti apa yang SeHun inginkan. Kemudian dia menemukan foto dirinya saat baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit belum genap satu jam yang lalu.

"Ah..."

"_Kenapa?"_ LaoGao tampak tampak bingung, tapi LuHan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi LaoGao memilih kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya, mungkin LuHan akan mengatakannya nanti—setelah selesai dengan urusannya ditelpon.

"Aku sudah lihat." Luhan kembali berbicara pada SeHun.

"Mereka bilang kau berada di dalam lebih dari satu jam, apa sakitmu parah? Jawab dengan jujur, Hyung."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan dan stres. Umm... aku juga konsultasi masalah phobiaku, itu sebabnya sedikit lama di dalam."

"Apa yang dokter katakan? Apa phobiamu semakin parah? Benar Hyung baik-baik saja?

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat, tidak ada yang serius."

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong?"

"Eum."

"Tunggu sampai kita bertemu, aku akan tahu kalau Hyung berbohong padaku!"

Kemudian LuHan mendengar suara berisik, seperti seseorang merebut ponsel SeHun dari tangannya.

"Halo?"

Dan suara di seberang telah berganti. LuHan mengenalinya sebagai suara sang leader. "Suho?"

"Ya, ini aku Hyung. Maaf, apa Sehun menganggu waktu istirahatmu? Aku sudah bilang pada bocah ini untuk jangan menganggumu dulu, tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku. Hyung tahu kalau magnae kita sangat nakal, kan?"

LuHan tertawa. "Ya. Bersabarlah dengannya, aku percaya kau bisa mengurusnya dengan baik."

"Hyung, cepat sembuh. Kami merindukanmu di sini." Suara SuHo terdengar lebih pelan. Tawa LuHan meredup, kemudian berubah jadi senyuman tipis.

"Eum. Maaf membuat kalian cemas."

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mengakhirinya di sini, jangan lupa istirahat yang banyak, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Hyung kembali berada di antara kami. Sampai jumpa, Hyung."

"Eum." LuHan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar—padahal SuHo ataupun SeHun atau siapapun di sana tak akan bisa melihatnya. Kemudian sambungan terputus, LuHan membiarkan ponselnya tetap berada dalam genggamannya.

"_Ada apa?"_ LaoGao kembali bertanya ketika melihat LuHan telah selesai berbicara dengan ponselnya. LuHan menyodorkan ponsel LaoGao pada pemiliknya, dengan sebuah artikel masih terbuka di dalamnya.

—EXO-M LuHan Terlihat Di Sebuah Rumah Sakit Di Beijing—

"_Wow. Cepat sekali."_ LaoGao membaca judulnya dan bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Pria itu melanjutkan membaca artikel di ponselnya dengan cepat, sesekali melihat ke depan memastikan jalanan cukup lengang karena dia juga tidak ingin terlibat kecelakaan hanya karena sibuk membaca sebuah artikel saat sedang mengendarai mobil.

"_Apa? Mereka bilang aku asistenmu?"_

LuHan tertawa kecil. _"LaoGao sayang, mereka mana tahu kalau kau temanku? Sahabat lebih tepatnya."_

LaoGao mengangkat bahunya, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya pada dashboard mobil. LuHan menghela napasnya panjang. _"Sekarang semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya soal apa yang kulakukan di rumah sakit. Mereka bahkan menghitung kalau aku berada di dalam selama lebih dari satu jam."_

Lao Gao meringis mendengarnya, dia hanya tidak pernah membayangkan kalau temannya akan sampai ke titik ini—titik di mana apapun yang dilakukannya akan menjadi sorotan media.

Kemudian hening.

Sampai ponsel di tangan LuHan kembali berdering dengan nyaring. LuHan menatap layar ponselnya—lagi—, kali ini ada kata 'Manager-Hyung' tertulis di sana.

"_Manager-ku."_ LuHan berujar pada LaoGao sebelum menjawab panggilan dari managernya. LaoGao membuka matanya lebih lebar, "_Apa? Bahkan sudah sampai ke perusahaan?"_

Setelahnya suara LuHan memenuhi mobil selama beberapa menit. Suara yang terdengar tidak terlalu bersemangat itu menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seseorang di seberang sana.

["..."]

"Umm... Sebenarnya aku hanya melakukan pemeriksaan biasa—umm, atau mungkin tidak terlalu biasa. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa pusing, susah tidur dan kurasa phobia-ku juga semakin parah."

["..."]

"Ya, lakukan saja. Apa perusahaan akan mendengarkan pendapatku?"

["..."]

"Maaf soal itu."

["..."]

"Ya, terima kasih."

_**Pip**_

LuHan memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu. LaoGao menatapnya, sedikit cemas sepertinya.

"_Apa yang mereka katakan?"_

"_Mereka hanya bilang akan segera merilis pernyataan resmi soal masalah ini. Jadi apa yang akan kukatakan tak boleh bertentangan dengan apa yang mereka katakan."_

"_Kau terdengar seperti pegawai yang tidak suka dengan kantor tempatmu bekerja."_

"_Mungkin bisa dibilang tidak suka. Aku pernah bilang ini sebelumnya, kehidupan seorang idol di Korea ternyata tidak semanis yang kubayangkan di awal. Mereka terus saja menguras tenagaku dengan setumpuk latihan dan pekerjaan. Aku dan kawan-kawanku bahkan hanya punya waktu tidur rata-rata tiga jam. Mereka memperlakukan kami seperti robot."_

"_Lalu? Kalau begitu apa kau ingin berhenti saja?"_

"_Entahlah. Sejujurnya aku mulai lelah dan bosan dengan semua ini. Tapi untuk berhenti, itu artinya aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang—terlalu banyak orang."_

"_Aku tahu kau orang baik, tapi selalu memikirkan orang lain kadang tidak terlalu baik dampaknya bagi hidupmu sendiri."_

LuHan terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan LaoGao mungkin memang benar.

**o)The Star(o**

LuHan baru saja tiba di rumahnya, disambut oleh beberapa orang maid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"_Tolong bawakan segelas air ke kamarku,_" ujarnya pada seorang maid. Anak baru sepertinya, karena LuHan tidak terlalu mengenal wajahnya—atau mungkin LuHan melupakan beberapa hal karena terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah.

"_Baik, Tuan Muda." _Perempuan muda itu menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum berlalu menuju dapur sementara LuHan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

LuHan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sejak kembali ke rumah dan menginjakan kaki ke kamarnya LuHan merasa begitu asing sekaligus rindu dengan tempat itu.

LuHan menatap tiap sudut kamarnya, memperhatikan tiap detailnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak perlahan menyentuh sebuah figura yang dipajang di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah foto dirinya bersama ayah dan ibunya, tersenyum lebar dengan latar belakang kebun belakang rumah mereka sendiri.

Mungkin memang benar LuHan terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah, dia melupakan beberapa hal. Dia lupa kalau dia punya banyak rubik berjajar rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Dia lupa ada begitu banyak foto tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Dia lupa kalau beginilah rasanya rumah.

"_Tuan Muda?"_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu dan suara seorang perempuan tua membuyarkan lamunan LuHan. Tatapannya beralih pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya yang telah begitu lama bekerja melayani keluarganya. LuHan tak terlalu mempertanyakan kenapa justru kepala pelayan yang datang dan bukannya maid yang ditemui tadi.

"_Ah, ya, letakkan saja disitu. Terima kasih." _LuHan menunjuk meja belajarnya yang tertata rapi. Perempuan tua itu tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang LuHan minta.

"_Ada lagi yang Tuan butuhkan?"_

LuHan terdiam. Dia ingat kalau perempuan tua di depannya adalah sosok yang begitu dekat dengan masa kanak-kanaknya. Bibi Wang, begitu dia memanggilnya. Dia adalah orang yang akan LuHan hampiri ketika LuHan pulang sekolah dan tidak ada ibu ataupun ayah di rumah—kedua orang tuanya bekerja saat itu. Dia adalah orang yang akan membuat LuHan terdiam ketika dirinya menangis keras saat terjatuh. Seperti ibu peri yang siap membantunya saat ibu dan ayah tidak ada.

Seperti baru saja menyambung sebuah kabel yang putus Luhan berpikir, mungkin Bibi Wang datang untuk ini—agar LuHan bisa meminta bantuannya seperti saat kecil dulu.

"_Bibi..."_

Perempuan itu masih bertahan dengan senyum hangatnya. Tatapan matanya mengundang LuHan untuk mengeluarkan beban yang mengganjal di hatinya. LuHan membuka mulutnya ragu, tapi pada akhirnya suara itu keluar juga. _"Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi bisakah Bibi menjawabnya?"_

"_Jika menjadi bintang ternyata sangat melelahkan bolehkah aku pergi begitu saja?"_

Bibi Wang masih diam, seolah tahu LuHan masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Misalnya saja, ada ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang di langit, kalau hanya hilang satu tentu tidak akan masalah. Bukankah begitu seharusnya?"_

Perempuan itu masih tersenyum hangat. Diambilnya secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang biasa digunakannya kalau-kalau ibu LuHan memberinya pesan panjang tiba-tiba. Bibi Wang tampak menulis sesuatu di atas kertas kecil itu.

LuHan menanti apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan sabar dan sedikit penasaran, hingga sampai wanita itu memperlihatkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada LuHan.

"_Ini sebuah rasi bintang. Ketika satu saja menghilang, apa mereka akan tetap sama?"_

LuHan menatap gambar itu dengan seksama, kemudian membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika di antara titik yang saling berhubungan dengan bantuan sebuah garis itu ada satu titik yang menghilang. Maka LuHan harus menarik garis baru untuk menghubungkan titik yang tersisa, tapi kemudian bentuk yang tercipta dari kumpulan titik dan garis itu tidak akan lagi sama.

"_Tidak."_

Bibi Wang terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah LuHan. Perempuan itu tahu LuHan mengerti apa yang dia maksud, maka dia kembali menyimpan kertas dan pulpennya.

"_Tuan Muda, hidup adalah pilihan. Terkadang pilihan yang kita pilih mungkin menyakiti satu pihak, tapi begitulah cara hidup berjalan. Ada yang pergi, ada yang datang. Ada yang bahagia, pasti ada yang terluka. Itulah yang membuat semua jadi seimbang."_

Bibi Wang menyentuh pundak LuHan pelan, kemudian menepuknya beberapa kali seperti yang dulu selalu dia lakukan untuk menenangkan LuHan kecil yang menangis.

"_Jika memang terlalu melelahkan, maka berhentilah. Hanya saja jangan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Karena perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan adalah perpisahan tanpa kata-kata."_

"_Orang yang ditinggalkan tentu akan kecewa. Tapi jika kita pergi dengan cara yang baik, maka mereka akan mengenang kita dengan baik pula. Lalu dengan sendirinya rasa kecewa itu akan sembuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."_

Bibi Wang menarik tangannya kembali. Merasa tugasnya telah selesai, perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan bersiap pergi. "_Saya permisi," _ujarnya sebelum berbalik. Suara ketukan mengiringi langkah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu dengan heels tak seberapa tinggi—hanya sekedar seragam bekerja.

"_Bibi!"_

Seruan LuHan menghentikan langkahnya, wanita itu berbalik dan mendapati LuHan tersenyum padanya. _"Terima kasih."_

**o)The Star(o**

Sementara itu di Korea Selatan, SeHun tampak tak mau beranjak dari sofa dan terus saja menatapi layar ponselnya. Sesekali jarinya bergerak mengusap layar ponsel. Seisi dorm tahu apa yang tengah dilihat SeHun, tapi tak ada yang mengerti untuk apa SeHun terus melihatnya seperti itu.

Kai adalah yang paling pertama yang berani menegur SeHun yang sejujurnya sudah mirip orang kerasukan itu. "Mau sampai kapan kau membacanya? Tulisannya tidak akan berubah meskipun kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip," ujarnya seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri SeHun.

"Diamlah, hitam. Kau ini berisik sekali."

"Hei! Aku lebih tua di sini, dasar magnae tidak sopan!"

"Apa yang Luhan katakan padamu?" ujar Tao, yang baru saja bergabung dan sekarang duduk di sisi kanan Sehun.

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak percaya. Mereka bilang dia berada di dalam lebih dari satu jam. Coba kalian pikir, apa saja yang dia lakukan di sana? Mengantri? Apa dia cari mati? Aku yakin dia sudah membuat janji lebih dulu dengan dokternya. Dan apa ini? Saat keluar ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlalu baik, apa itu artinya hasil pemeriksaannya tidak terlalu bagus?"

"Kau membuatku ikut cemas!" seru Tao dengan mata panda yang sudah hampir basah—Kai hampir saja menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hei! Jangan menangis! Dasar cengeng."

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik? Siapa yang menangis waktu Taemin Sunbaenim dapat penghargaan?"

"Hei! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Itu kan sudah lama!"

SeHun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan sambil menghela napas panjang.

**o)The Star(o**

Hari sudah malam di kediaman keluarga Lu. Tuan dan Nyonya Lu sudah duduk di depan meja makan ketika LuHan baru saja turun dari kamarnya menghampiri mereka.

"_Oh! Xiao Lu sayang, ayo duduk di sini." _Nyonya Lu yang cantik dengan wajahnya yang mengumbar aura keibuan menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. LuHan tersenyum pada ibunya, kemudian menurut duduk di samping wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"_Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter?" _Nyonya Lu bertanya seraya mengambil mangkuk LuHan dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

"_Umm. Lao Gao menemaniku pergi ke dokter hari ini."_

"_Ini. Makan yang banyak, kau terlalu kurus. Apa saja yang kau kerjakan sampai bisa sekurus ini, hmm?"_

Luhan menerima mangkuknya yang sudah terisi penuh. _"Dari dulu aku kan memang kurus."_

"_Mama tahu itu, tapi dulu tidak sekurus ini, kok. Iya kan, Pa?"_

"_Hmm." _Tuan Lu menjawab singkat dengan suara berat. Nyonya Lu tidak terlalu peduli, dia kembali menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"_Jadi apa kata dokter?"_

"_Kelelahan, stres, ya... hanya itu," _jawab Luhan, tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan sumpit yang terselip di jarinya.

"_Bagaimana dengan phobiamu?"_

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, sebenarnya ragu untuk menjawab karena dia tahu ibunya akan cemas._"Sepertinya memang bertambah parah."_

"Luhan." Dua pasang mata bambi—milik LuHan dan ibunya—beralih menatap sang kepala keluarga yang selalu tampak berwibawa dan tegas di kursinya.

"_Ya?"_

"_Apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"_

"_Umm.. Ya. Tentu saja."_

"_Kau tahu Papa dan Mama akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau ingin lakukan—selama sifatnya bukan negatif tentu saja. Tapi kau juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Papa tidak terlalu suka kau bekerja di dunia hiburan. Setelah semua ini, Papa harap kau berpikir ulang sebelum kembali."_

LuHan terdiam. Sama seperti LuHan yang mulai lelah menjalani semuanya, mungkin ayahnya juga lelah melihatnya.

Suasana berubah hening. Hanya terdengar suara pelan sumpit milik Tuan Lu yang berbenturan dengan piring. Nyonya Lu menatap anak dan suaminya dengan canggung sebelum berdeham keras.

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Merusak suasana saja!" _ujarnya ke arah Tuan Lu disertai mata yang melotot tajam.

Detik berikutnya Nyonya Lu beralih menatap Luhan, dengan senyum hangat khas seorang ibu pada anak kesayangannya. _"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo, makan lagi makananmu. Hari ini Mama memasak khusus untukmu."_

LuHan tersenyum, lalu kembali mengangkat sumpitnya. Seingat LuHan ibunya tidak terlalu pandai memasak, tapi LuHan sangat menikmati masakan ibunya saat ini—menurutnya rasanya bahkan lebih enak dari pada makanan di restoran. Mungkin ibunya mengikuti kelas masak selama dia pergi, atau mungkin LuHan hanya merindukan makanan rumah,

—makan malam yang hangat bersama kedua orang tuanya.

**o)The Star(o**

LuHan menatap jam di dinding kamarnya, jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan LuHan malah terbangun. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya LuHan tak akan bisa tidur lagi, jadi LuHan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah beranda kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamarnya dan beranda, angin malam yang dingin bukan main berlomba memasuki kamarnya.

LuHan menutup kembali pintu kaca itu, kemudian menghampiri tempat tidurnya lagi dan menarik selimutnya asal. Ketika LuHan kembali membuka pintu menuju beranda dan angin berhembus menerpanya, LuHan tak lagi menemui masalah—tubuhnya telah terbalut selimut tebal.

Pria berwajah cantik itu tersenyum, menikmati angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Itu adalah malam yang cerah, bintang-bintang terlihat jelas di langit. LuHan menatap hamparan bintang itu dengan teliti, mencoba mencari sebuah pola yang mungkin bisa dilihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Kemudian percakapannya dengan Bibi Wang melintas begitu saja, tanpa sadar LuHan mulai membuat sendiri polanya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak pelan, menarik garis di antara bintang-bintang, membentuk simbol kebanggaan miliknya dan teman-teman grupnya. Itu adalah sebuah segi enam biasa, merekalah yang membuatnya tidak biasa dengan kerja keras dan air mata.

LuHan menarik tangannya kembali. Senyumnya masih di sana, hanya saja kini terlihat lebih tipis.

"Memang tidak akan sama, tapi mungkin kalian bisa mencari bintang yang lain—untuk menggantikan tempat yang kutinggalkan."

_Menggantikan tempat yang kutinggalkan._

_Menggantikan aku._

_Apa kalian akan melupakanku juga?_

_**Creak**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka menghentikan LuHan dan lamunannya. Ibunya telah berdiri di bibir pintu dan tengah menatapnya.

"_Mama?"_

Nyonya Lu menghampiri anaknya, sedikit gemetar ketika udara dingin menyapanya tiba-tiba. LuHan melepas selimutnya, membagi selimut tebal itu dengan ibunya yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"_Kenapa Mama belum tidur?"_

"_Mama sudah tidur. Hanya saja terbangun karena Mama tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, kemudian Mama melihat lampu kamarmu yang menyala. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini, hmm?"_

"_Hanya berusaha mengusir rasa bosan. Aku selalu terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi."_

LuHan menutup mulutnya dengan segera. Mata bambinya melirik pada wajah sang ibu, sesuai dugaan ada raut cemas yang dia temui di sana. LuHan menghela napasanya, _"Harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya, ya?"_

Nyonya Lu tidak menjawab, lagipula dia yakin itu hanya pertanyaan retoris. Wanita itu mengusap rambut anaknya dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat. _"Ayo. Kembali ke dalam. Mama akan membuatmu tidur nyenyak malam ini."_

"_Eum." _LuHan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian keduanya berjalan dalam balutan selimut, dengan LuHan yang memeluk ibunya dari belakang, sampai di depan tempat tidur LuHan.

"_Hmm.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan supaya kau mengantuk?_" Nyonya Lu bertanya setelah meminta LuHan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sambil berbaring, LuHan menatap wajah ibunya.

"_Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa minum obat tidur, dokter melarangnya karena aku sudah terlalu sering meminumnya saat harus pergi menggunakan pesawat—untuk mengatasi masalah phobiaku. Dia menyarankan untuk melakukan hal seperti olahraga, tapi itu kalau aku sudah sehat. Jadi sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya... menghitung domba? Itupun ternyata tidak berhasil."_

"_Bagaimana kalau Mama menyanyikan lagu untukmu? Mungkin bisa membantu?"_

"_Hmm, kurasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba."_

Maka Nyonya Lu mulai menyanyikan lagu kenangan mereka berdua, sebuah lagu yang biasa dia nyanyikan untuk LuHan kecilnya. Suaranya lembut, mungkin LuHan mewarisi karakter suaranya.

LuHan memejamkan matanya, nyanyian ibunya seolah menariknya kembali ke masa lalu—saat dia masih seorang pria kecil yang sesekali menikmati dongeng pengantar tidur. Suara ibunya bahkan masih terdengar sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja—

—ketika LuHan membuka matanya, pria itu tersadar waktu telah banyak berlalu. Ada banyak gurat lelah di wajah cantik ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik telah menua.

Nyanyian lembut sang ibu masih mengalun, LuHan terpekur menatapi wajah sang ibu, dan seperti itu LuHan tanpa sadar mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

**To be continued ...**

~(T^T~)~(T^T~)~(T^T~)~(T^T~)

Princess...

Anak kesayangan saya...

Rusa cantik saya...

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi u_u

Perasaan saya seperti lagu Huh Gak – It Hurts :

"Rasanya sakit karena kau pergi

Aku menangis seharian tapi rasanya masih sakit

Meskipun sakit begini, meskipun sangat sakit

Seperti orang bodoh aku kembali tersenyum hari ini

Aku merindukanmu tapi aku menahannya

Aku harap kau bahagia

Meskipun aku sangat terluka, meskipun aku benar-benar terluka

Aku berharap kau tidak terluka

Aku benar-benar menyayangimu

Namun rasanya bertambah sakit dan sakit jadi aku takut

Rasanya sulit tapi aku akan melepasmu

**Rasanya sulit tapi aku akan melepasmu**"

#alwayssupportLuhan #GetWellSoonLuhan #BeHappyLuhan #alwaysloveLuhan #ThanksYixing #KeepStrongEXO


	2. Decision Making

**Title: The Star**

**Author: Kyuminjoong**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: Brothership, Hurt/ Comfort**

**.**

**An EXO Fiction**

**.**

**Warning: Luhan centric, may be typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

_**cetak miring**_** = pembicaraan menggunakan bahasa Cina**

_**cetak miring**_** + rata tengah = kalimat dari **_**scene**_** yang sudah berlalu atau bagian dari **_**flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Ge? Sudah lebih baik? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi kesana untuk menemanimu?"_

"_Tidak perlu. Kau pikir mudah untuk datang kemari? Aku yakin perusahaan tidak akan memberimu izin. Lagipula aku sudah lebih baik."_

"_Benarkah? Aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Istirahatlah yang banyak, Ge. Kau tidak perlu cemas soal EXO. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik dan menjaga tempatmu."_

"_Iya~ Jangan lupa katakan pada yang lain untuk jangan mengkhawatirkanku."_

"_Eum. Sampai jumpa kalau kau sudah sehat nanti, Ge."_

"_Ya. Sampai jumpa."_

LuHan mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Lay sambil tersenyum. Diletakkannya ponsel keluaran terbaru _iPhone_ miliknya ke meja nakas. Jam meja di samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan angka 08:40, LuHan cukup terpana dengan bagaimana dia bisa tertidur begitu nyenyak tadi malam hanya karena nyanyian ibunya.

LuHan terbangun dan mendapati ada hampir 30 pesan di Line-nya, kebanyakan isinya berasal dari teman-teman grupnya yang menanyakan kabar. Ada juga pesan sedikit konyol dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuatnya tertawa pagi ini yang kurang lebih begini isinya:

**real_PCY**

[07:50] "Aku berniat membeli mobil baru untuk diriku sendiri."

[07:51] "Aku akan mengizinkan Hyung untuk mengendarai mobil itu kalau Hyung sudah sehat nanti."

[07:52] "Ini hanya antara kita berdua."

[07:52] "Aku tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain mengendarainya."

[07:54] "Aku serius."

[07:57] "Baekhyun mengintip percakapan kita!"

[07:57] "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hyung?"

**BbaekHyeonee_**

[07: 57] "Biar kutebak, Hyung pasti berpikir Chanyeol sudah mengirimimu pesan paling tidak penting yang kau baca pagi ini."

[07:57] "Benar?"

[07:58] "Ini tidak aneh. Dia adalah Park Chan idiot Yeol."

[08:00] "Hampir lupa."

[08:00] "Semoga cepat sembuh, Hyung!"

Bahkan membacanya sekali lagi pun masih bisa membuat LuHan tersenyum. Ah, dia merindukan kebodohan teman-temannya. Iya, grupnya adalah kumpulan orang bodoh—bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak luput dari kebodohan yang sudah menular pada seisi grup.

"_Xiao Lu, sayang? Oh! Kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana kalau turun dan sarapan?"_

LuHan menatap ibunya yang tersenyum padanya di bibir pintu, kemudian memberinya sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"_Astaga!"_

Nyonya Lu secara reflek berseru ketika melihat LuHan yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat tidurnya barang selangkah tiba-tiba terhuyung ke depan. Wanita itu terburu-buru menghampiri anaknya dengan raut cemas setengah mati.

"_A-aku baik-baik saja, Ma. Mungkin efek baru bangun tidur."_

"_Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat tidurmu. Mama akan bawakan sarapanmu ke kamar," _ujar Nyonya Lu, jelas tidak mendengarkan ucapan LuHan. LuHan 'dipaksa' kembali berbaring, ibunya bahkan menyelimutinya dengan selimut sampai dada.

"_Dengar, hari ini Mama melarangmu untuk pergi kemana pun, kau mengerti? Jangan khawatir, Mama akan tetap di rumah juga untuk menjagamu. Kau bisa minta Lao Gao untuk menemanimu di sini kalau masih takut kesepian. Hmm?"_

LuHan hanya bergumam kecil, tapi ibunya tahu itu berarti 'iya'. Wanita cantik itu kemudian mengusap lembut rambut anaknya, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi mulus LuHan. LuHan merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat setetes air menetes dari mata sang ibu. _"Mama... Kenapa menangis?"_

Sambil menepuk pelan lengan anaknya nyonya Lu menyeka air matanya yang sampai di pipi. _"Anak bodoh. Tentu saja aku menangis. Aku begitu merindukan anakku yang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah karena sibuk bekerja, dan sekarang dia pulang tapi malah sakit begini."_

LuHan meraih tangan ibunya—yang baru saja digunakan untuk 'memukulnya'—dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, sepasang mata bambi miliknya juga sudah berkaca-kaca. _"Maafkan aku."_

"_Lu Han sayang, Mama begitu merindukanmu. Terlalu banyak saat dimana Mama membutuhkanmu di sini dan kau tidak tidak ada. Mama tahu Xiao Lu juga pasti merindukan rumah setiap saat, kan? Berada di negeri asing seorang diri saja sudah merupakan hal yang berat, tapi kau masih harus bepergian ke berbagai negara terus-menerus. Itu bukan hal yang mudah apalagi dengan phobiamu."_

Nyonya Lu menarik napasnya panjang, ditatapnya LuHan dalam-dalam._"Xiao Lu, kau tahu bekerja sampai seperti ini tidaklah harus bagimu. Mama dan Papa masih bisa menghidupimu bahkan anak-anakmu kelak."_

LuHan mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamar, tidak perlu otak jenius untuk mengerti kalau Mamanya baru saja memintanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya meskipun tidak secara langsung mengatakannya.

"_Aku tidak tahu, Ma. Semuanya memang sangat melelahkan, dan aku bahagia bisa kembali ke sini—bertemu Mama dan Papa, merasakan kembali kehidupanku sebagai Lu Han orang biasa. Tapi jika aku pergi aku takut akan menyakiti teman-temanku, juga para penggemar. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah."_

LuHan merasakan ibunya menggenggam tangannya sangat erat, kemudian dua pasang mata bambi itu kembali bertemu pandang.

"_Mama yakin mereka akan mengerti jika kau mau mencoba membicarakannya baik-baik. Apapun keputusanmu, Mama akan selalu di sini mendukungmu. Mengerti?"_

"_Eum." _LuHan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, ibunya melakukan hal yang sama tepat setelahnya.

"_Istirahatlah." _Wanita cantik itu berujar sekali lagi pada anaknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar LuHan, menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan LuHan.

Sepeninggal ibunya, LuHan terdiam sendiri di kamarnya yang sepi. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada langit-langit yang kosong, menerawang. Pria muda itu merasa seperti ini adalah saat terberat dalam hidupnya, ketika dia harus memilih satu di antara dua pilihan yang sama-sama berarti. Dia mengingat teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang sibuk berlatih di Korea, bayangan-bayangan manis saat mereka tertawa melintas seperti sebuah film, sebelum berganti dengan wajah sang ibu semalam—wajah cantik yang tampak lelah. Dan pagi ini wajah cantik itu basah oleh air mata.

**o)The Star(o**

"_Mama..." _suara LuHan lembut memanggil ibunya yang baru saja selesai menata makanan—sarapannya—di atas nampan. Wanita itu tampak kaget mendapati LuHan berada di hadapannya. _"Xiao Lu? Bukankah Mama sudah memintamu untuk beristirahat di kamar?"_

"_Mama..."_

Nyonya Lu tahu ada yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ada sesuatu dari nada bicara anaknya, jujur saja membuat debar jantungnya sedikit memacu lebih cepat. Wanita cantik itu tetap diam, menunggu LuHan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

LuHan menarik napasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan sedikit suara dan bilang—

"_Aku sudah membuat keputusan."_

**To be continued...**


End file.
